I Won't Ask
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Bound By Silence...Observations By Different Team Members...
1. Chapter 1

1: Shiori POV

I won't ask what he does when he leaves. I am not a stupid, naive person; I know that he doesn't have so many school trips. I know he doesn't leave so long simply to visit friends. I sign the papers affirming that he is gone due to medical reasons, letters sent from school. I lie to everyone around me, because if it is something he can't tell me...I really don't want to ask what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hiei POV

I won't ask what makes him stay. I lean on his windowsill, watching him do the tedious tasks assigned to him. I watch him during school, looking bored by knowing the answers. He tries to smile, but he rolls his eyes when their backs are turned, muttering to himself. I don't ask why he stays when he leans down to kiss Shiori's forehead as she sleeps, covering her with a blanket before he stumbles in to his own bedroom I know so well. I don't ask why he holds me, or kisses my forehead and lips, whispering such devotional phrases. I understand, to some level, and I am curious. But I don't ask...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Yusuke POV

I won't ask why he chose this life. To me it seems stupid, someone smart as him choosing to stay in school while he gets straight As.

I won't ask why he and Hiei decided to fight alongside us even when their probation period is up. I didn't ask why they sided with humans despite the death threats They got on a regular basis. I hold my fists up, asking why the Fuck they even care: but they turn away from the insults, smiling softly. Like they never even cared in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Yukina POV

I won't ask why he won't tell me...nor will I tell him I already know. I sit with him in the garden, watching his expressions. At first he looked annoyed, irritated at spending time with me, but chose to do so anyway. After I told him to keep the tear gem, he softened, just a little , leaning against a tree while I picked vegetables. He washed food for me, lit fires without my asking so I may make soups for Genkai and myself. And he helped prepare large meals for when his teammates visited at the temple, people he claimed to hate . but somehow, he always remembered that Kazuma did not care for spicy food, and made sure to make a seperate plate when we made curry.


	5. Chapter 5&6

Chapter 5/6: Kurama POV

I won't ask. Though the curiosity eats away at my abnormally invasive mind, I look at him as he looks at Yukina, knowing that she knows. I note the similarities of their face shape, their noses, eyes, height...aside from their hair, they really are identical. And when Hiei spits angry questions, asking what the Hell is so funny, I simply turn away, shrug. I won't say He is her brother. And I won't ask Why he refuses to say.

#6: Yusuke POV (Kurama/Hiei)

I never really asked them when it started ...but it was pretty obvious from the first time I saw them. When they were in the woods, Hiei was obviously more hurt by Kurama's betrayal than Gouki was. And the pain across his face when he stabbed Kurama trying to protect me...that didn't come from someone who was a stranger.

I mean, sure, at first I thought they were fighting comrades, two demons attuned to opposite power. But no one else seemed to notice they paired up all the Damn time. I mean, Kuwabarra and Hiei were Hot and Cold too, but you never saw Foxboy volunteering to go on a scouting trip with that lunk head. And neither did Hiei offer to go with me, even if we were hotheaded and violent in my early days.

I don't know if anyone noticed; none of us talked about it. But somehow there was a way they fit together. Their auras calmed by the other, each of them graceful in killing while the other watched. I smiled when they left a room together. And when Keiko asked what was so funny, I shrugged. I couldn't explain it if I tried...


	6. Chapter 7

#7: Shiori POV (Kurama/Hiei implied)

I won't ask him why, this boy who can't be any older than my son. He stays with us when it rains, staring out the window with a calm expression. He rarely speaks, looks at me with intense red eyes; He shrugs off my questions. Hiei, who at first seemed so angry. There was some very deep hurt behind the crossed arms and silence. I don't ask him about his family or his relationship with my son...

Occasionally I brought him a blanket, which he accepted silently but never seemed to use. Because he wound up in my sons bed, curled up next to him.

I won't ask why he's alone, or why they keep these secrets, bandages and medicine hidden from us.

Because really, it doesn't matter. Hiei has become a part of my family, and, just like Suichi, he will tell me when he's ready.


	7. Chapter 8

8: Kurama POV (Kuwabarra to Yukina)

Hiei's eyes caught my own, and I shook my head, feeling sorry for all of them. He often declared love only for her beauty, knowing Nothing about her. He had done so from the beginning. Hiei could not be too defensive without admitting reason, and Yukina was simply too polite to pull away. But she was not a stupid woman. She pulled her hands away, busying herself with some meaningless task while a human proclaimed his love.

Even if she did love him...she would outlive him by centuries. She looked to me for explanation and I looked away, feeling cowardly. How could I tell him that she wouldn't even be an adult until her 200th year? She was still a baby, and He was 21.

Still, when all those gentle hearts (Hiei; unwilling to be truthful, Yukina; afraid to hurt Kazuma; very much in love.) met, I sighed and shook my head. Thousands of years had not prepared me for giving painful advice .


	8. Chapter 9

#9: Keiko POV-Keiko/Yusuke

I don't ask him where he goes...just like he doesnt ask me how I felt when I watched him, Kazuma, Hiei, and Kurama nearly die in the tournament. I don't ask because I don't want the answer. When he kisses me, tells me to watch the ramen shop for a few days, i catch Kazuma's eyes and wave back as he lifts one hand from the street. Because i know he's going on a mission; demon world, full of blood drinking creatures who would love to see my husband die. I sigh and hug him goodbye, hoping it won't be the last. "Good luck," I whisper. I hope he knows my meaning...


	9. Chapter 10

#10: Keiko POV-Keiko/Yusuke

I won't ask him why he does it...and I'll never tell him that he does. I won't ask him why he feels the need to buy so much alcohol, intending it to last the week, only to drink it all in one night. I won't ask him why he stares off into space, mindlessly pouring beer down his throat. I clean up the messes and act like things are fine. ...I won't tell him that I see so much of his mom in his habits, passing out in the middle of the kitchen. Because he always wakes up in bed, takes aspirin, kisses me goodbye before running to work. ...I won't ask him why he's keeping it inside, whatever it is that torments him. Because, just like when we were kids, he'll deny it all, react violently. So, instead of talking to him, i sit in the bathtub and cry, fixing my makeup before running to the store, making sure my husband has his fix when he gets home...


End file.
